This invention is related to a new type of engine in which, while combustion is provided, the heated air itself is not relied upon to directly supply energy for the engine. The heated airflow through the venturi causes airflow from ambient through the turbine wheel to cause rotation. It is well known in the prior art that by combustion of a fuel it is possible to provide expansion of gases in such manner as to provide movement, for example, of a piston in a cylinder and thus provide a mechanical power output. A variety of engine are known in which gas and air are mixed and then ignited to provide the work function. In others, mixtures of air and gas are compressed before ignition. In all of these engines, it is inherent that the fuel and air be mixed before combustion and a linear motion imparted to a piston in a cylinder then must be again changed to a rotary motion for power takeoff. These engines, generally known as internal combustion engines, require carefully controlled ignition of the fuel and rather complex lubrication systems in view of the high temperatures and rapid reciprocating movements of the parts provided. In addition, the internal combustion engines are most economical when using petroleum products such as gasoline or diesel oil. These fuels will become relatively scarce in the near future and hence will be more expensive.
The present invention, on the contrary, permits the use of any type of gas or liquid fuel, such as hydrogen, propane, oil, methane, alcohol, or indeed any fuel which ignites and burns readily. It is likewise possible to use not only fluid fuels but solid fuels with only slight modifications to be made to handle the solid fuel burning capability in the combustion chamber itself. In internal combustion engines, it is further necessary to provide a great number of exceedingly close tolerance parts so that the cost is high and in many cases the final product is not suitable because of its cost and weight for powering motor cars or the like.
The prior art also has provided a large variety of gas turbine engines. The underlying principle of operation for such engines is to compress the air, to inject the fuel to raise the temperature of the air, and finally to direct the hot air against blades of a turbine to give a rotational mechanical movement and thus perform work. In some cases, separate engines are used for compressing the air, or part of the power developed by the turbine is used for driving a compressor. A problem that arises from turbines is that the hot air being used to impinge against the turbines allows only a limited number of materials to be used in forming the turbine blades because of the high temperatures involved. This makes the turbine engine both expensive and difficult to manufacture.
The present invention will be seen to relate to an engine in which the rotating or other working parts are not subjected to high temperature or pressure nor to the effects of hot expanding gases in such manner as to require expensive and heavy construction engine parts. To the contrary, the fuel is used only to provide a continuous burning in the combustion chamber and to raise the temperature and pressure within the combustion chamber. The pressure in the combustion chamber causes the hot gases to flow into the venturi tubes. This accelerates the gas flow to cause a rapid decrease or pressure within the venturi so that ambient air will flow rapidly through the turbine wheel, into the venturi system and hence back into ambient air. The lowering of pressure in the work function chamber operates with respect to ambient atmosphere to provide a constant, high velocity airstream which performs the work.